


Beso para Nochebuena

by Tsukkei



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boys Kissing, Christmas Eve, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 15:19:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9188804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukkei/pseuds/Tsukkei
Summary: Era la primera vez que Castiel festejaba navidad y estaba ansioso. Como un niño pequeño esperando ver a Santa ese año.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Lectores: pueden descargar mi obra pero les pido que por favor que no re-suban a ningún sitio, hagan adaptaciones y/o alteren el contenido. ¡Gracias!

Era la primera vez que Castiel festejaba navidad y estaba ansioso. Como un niño pequeño esperando ver a Santa ese año.

Se había sorprendido que ambos hermanos decidieron que era hora de volver a festejar navidad; ya que las cosas estaban calmadas y ahora tenían su propio búnker.

Castiel se encontraba sentado en una de las tantas sillas mirando pasar de un lado a otro a Sam, y a Dean entrando luego de haber ido a comprar unas cuantas cervezas (además de una gran porción de Pie).

No estaba seguro de qué hacer, porque para él esas fechas eran como todos los días en el cielo. Los ángeles eran reacios a participar en las celebraciones de los humanos, y es por eso que Cas estaba emocionado.

—¡Hey, Cas! No te quedes ahí y ayúdame con esto—le gritó Dean, refiriéndose a las bebidas en sus brazos -en verdad no necesitaba ayuda pero el ángel tenía una mirada de cachorrito mojado y no pudo evitar que se le derritiera el corazón-.

Sobresaltado por el grito, el nombrado se levantó de su asiento y fue hasta Dean, sosteniendo la caja de cartón.

—¿No es mucha cerveza?—preguntó incrédulo.

—En realidad no, te sorprendería todo lo que toma Sammy en estas fiestas. Parece un barril sin fondo—avanzó hacía la cocina, seguido de cerca por el castaño.

—Mira quién lo dice, señor "el ron lo resuelve todo"—contraatacó Sam nada más escuchar el comentario de su hermano.

Dean se rió y siguió caminando. Al llegar ambos a la cocina, Dean dejó su Pie en la mesada y luego de esperar a que Castiel hiciera lo mismo con la caja, lo acorraló entre la madera de la mesa y su cuerpo.

—Sabes Cas, quiero mi regalo ahora—susurró provocativamente en el oído del ángel, haciendo que éste se estremeciese.

—Pero Dean, ¿los regalos no se entregan a medianoche?—inocentemente preguntó y sin saber dónde poner sus manos, las apoyó en la cintura del rubio.

—Tienes que aprender a romper las reglas—dijo y luego trajo más hacia sí en cuerpo de su acompañante.

—¿Y qué quieres que te de?—Castiel miró directo a los ojos del cazador, azul contra verde.

Una sonrisa pícara se extendió en el rostro de Dean—. Un beso, querido Cas.

Sin mucha dilación, Cas besó suavemente los labios del rubio y se sonrojó cuando éste profundizó el beso, pidiendo permiso para meter su lengua en la boca del ángel.

Al separarse con las respiraciones agitadas y aún aferrados uno al otro, el castaño dijo:

—Feliz navidad.

—Feliz navidad, Cas—le dio un beso de mariposa y se separó del pequeño cuerpo, dispuesto a beber una cerveza.

**Author's Note:**

> Asdfghjklñngcgvhsudjksn <3 Adoré como me quedó este drabble, tan tierno jajaja 
> 
> En fin, ¡Feliz navidad!
> 
> atte: Tsukkei


End file.
